Tifa Lockhart
Tifa Lockhart (jap. ティファ・ロックハート Tifa Rokkuhāto) ist ein spielbarer Charakter aus Final Fantasy VII. Sie ist eine Freundin von Cloud aus Kindheitstagen und Mitglied von AVALANCHE. Tifa besitzt auch eine Bar namens Tifa's 7th Heaven in Sektor 7 in Midgar. Des Weiteren ist sie eine Expertin in Zangan-Ryu Martial Arts. Sie wird in den Spielen von Ayumi Ito (japanisch, Ausnahme: Ehrgeiz, dort Yuko Minaguchi) und in den englischen Versionen von Rachael Leigh Cook synchronisiert. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Sie kommt nur sehr kurz in Final Fantasy: Crisis Core vor und zwar in Nibelheim als Führerin von Zack Fair, Sephiroth und Cloud. Am siebten Tag ihres Aufenthaltes in Nibelheim als Sephiroth alles und jeden niederbrennt sagt sie zu Zack dass sie ihn und ganz Shin-Ra hassen würde. Final Fantasy VII Tifa Lockhart wurde am 3. Mai in Nibelheim geboren und wuchs als Nachbarin von Cloud Strife auf. Als Tifa 8 Jahre alt war starb ihre Mutter... On the Way to a Smile left|thumb|140px|On the Way to a Smile Tifas Geschichte knüpft an FFVII an un erzählt davon wie sie mit Cloud und Barret eine Bar eröffnen und später den Strife-Lieferservice gründet. Außerdem versucht sie damit fertig zu werden, dass wegen Avalanche so viele Menschen gestorben sind. Advent Children In Advent Children, 2 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von FFVII, betreibt sie zusammen mit Cloud den „Strife-Lieferservice“ in ihrer ehemaligen Bar. thumb|left|140px|Tifa in [[Advent Children]] In der Kirche von Midgar kämpft sie gegen Loz und später auch zusammen mit den Rest der Truppe gegen Bahamut SIN in Edge. Wie auch alle anderen Hauptcharaktere trägt Tifa ein pinkes (rotes) Band um den linken Arm, welches an Aeris erinnern soll. Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII Tifa hat hier, wie viele AVALANCHE-Mitglieder, nur einen kleinen Auftritt. Zu Beginn führt sie mit Cloud und Barret die Panzer während des Angriffs auf Midgar an, und später ist sie nochmals zu sehen, als Yuffie den 7. Himmel betritt und sich nach Vincent erkundigt. Limit-Breaks Andere Auftritte Ehrgeiz thumb|Tifa in [[Ehrgeiz]] In Ehrgeiz hat Tifa ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Hier ist sie eine der von Anfang an wählbaren Kämpfer. Sie ist zusammen mit Cloud der einzige Charakter, der mehr als zwei freischaltbare Outfits hat. Des Weiteren taucht sie in den Spielen Itadaki Street Special und Itadaki Street Portable auf. Kingdom Hearts II Bedeutung des Namens Der Name Tifa ist eine Abwandlung von „Tiphereth“ (Tifereth), einem Aspekt des „Baums des Lebens“, der aus der Kabbala (jüdische Mythologie) stammt. Der „Tifereth“ steht vor allem für Liebe, Pracht, aber auch Gnade, Opferbereitschaft (Kreuztragung) und Schönheit. Diese fünf Wörter beschreiben Tifas Charakter sehr gut. Sie ist - unglücklich - in Cloud verliebt, sie ist schön, sie zeigt, in einem gewissen Sinne Gnade, in dem sie Cloud zunächst über seine Vergangenheit anlügt, um ihm nicht zu schaden und sie findet den Mut, Cloud zu helfen herauszufinden wer er wirklich ist - sie „trägt sein Kreuz“. Ihr Nachname „Lockhart“ (Lockheart) ist aus dem englischen „to lock“ (verschließen) und dem „heart“ (Herz) zusammengesetzt. Das kann zum einen heißen, dass ihre wahren Gefühle für Cloud in ihrem „Herzen verschlossen“ sind, andererseits kann es auch bedeuten, dass Clouds Vergangenheit in ihrem „Herz verschlossen“ ist. Galerie Bild:Tifa Art.jpg Bild:CC Tifa Lockhart.jpg Bild:Tifa Wand.jpeg Bild:FFVII LO Tifa Lockhart.jpg en:Tifa Lockheart ru:Тифа Локхарт Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII) Kategorie:Charakter (Ehrgeiz)